Optical fibers find extensive use for transmission of light for digital communications by modulating light signals to convey data or information. The fibers are fragile and have extremely small diameters. Typically, the optical fibers are coupled to a light transmitting device at one end, and light receiving device at the other end. The ends of the fibers may also be coupled in an end-to-end relationship with other mating fibers. In order to provide reliable coupling and ensure high efficiency in the transfer of light or light signals, it is critical that the ends of the optical fibers be precisely aligned with the ends of other fibers or devices to which they are coupled.
It is known in the art to use ferrules to provide a mechanically robust mount for holding optical fibers in a desired position. The ferrule is usually a rigid tube that aligns and protects the stripped end of a fiber. Such ferrules are typically made by cutting glass tubes of desired thickness and having a hole at the center, extending through the longitudinal axis of the ferrule. Optical fibers are passed through these holes in the ferrules.
The ferrules are held in a housing or support to place them at a desired position and facilitate proper alignment of optical fibers in the connector. Since the optical fibers are very fragile, it is necessary that the ferrule should not rotate, as the rotation of the ferrule would damage the optical fibers extending from the ferrule. Further, translational motion of the ferrule may also cause damage to the optical fibers. Thus, there is a need for a mechanism that addresses the aforesaid concern and ensures that the ferrule is held firmly in the housing or support.